Lord Boxman
Lord Boxman is the Bigger Bad of the animated pilot, Lakewood Plaza Turbo and the main antagonist of the first season of the 2017 Cartoon Network series OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. He is a supervillain scientist and the head of Boxmore, the rival store to Lakewood Plaza Turbo, and seeks to usurp his rival's position as the dominant business in the area and destroy all of the heroes in the process. As the head of Boxmore, Lord Boxman supplies robots and other weapons to villains and has sent his robot henchmen to defeat the heroes of Lakewood Plaza Turbo numerous times. He is voiced by Jim Cummings, who also portrayed Steele in Balto, Fuzzy Lumpkins in The PowerPuff Girls, Ed in Disney's The Lion King, Nessus in Disney's Hercules, Dennis in Disney's Tarzan, Nasty Jack, Hernán Cortés in El Dorado, Razoul in Disney's Aladdin, and Pete in all Disney media including Goof Troop and the Kingdom Hearts video game franchise. In the Show In "Let's be Friends", Enid tells K.O. about how Lord Boxman constantly sends robots to attack the Plaza. Meanwhile, Boxman watches K.O., Enid, and Rad from his office, disgusted at their friendship. Darrell's head then crashes through Boxman's window, and Boxman, angry at his son for failing him, decides to lecture him on why he detests friendship and wants it to be destroyed. At the end of his lecture, Boxman heartlessly throws his son's head into the incinerator and replaces him with another Darrell model. Boxman returns to his office and begins throwing a fit about how K.O., Rad, and Enid are still having fun before sending Shannon to defeat them. After Shannon tricks K.O. into trying to infiltrate Boxmore and defeat Boxman by himself, Boxman traps him and taunts K.O. for foolishly trying to defeat him by himself. Boxman then shows K.O. camera footage of Enid and Rad trying to break into Boxmore and manipulates him into thinking that they want to destroy him. Boxman hides in the shadows while Enid and Rad bust into the room, however, to his surprise, Enid and Rad are actually proud of K.O. and decide to become his friend. Enraged at bringing his enemies closer together, Boxman traps the three in a box and sends them back to the Plaza. In "We Messed Up", Mr. Gar is shown to have a framed photo of him punching Boxman in the face in his office. Later, when trying to distract Gar, Rad uses a puppet show, which solely consists of Gar's puppet constantly hitting Boxman over the head. In "Jethro's All Yours", Boxman is shown being run over by Mega Jethro after K.O. and Rad reverse his movement and send him crashing into Boxmore. In "You're Level 100", Lord Boxman arrives in Lakewood Plaza and challenges K.O.'s claim of being a Level 100 hero. To test K.O.'s power, Boxman unleashes his newest creation, Big Darrell, who has a power level of -100. Boxman then watches in enjoyment as Big Darrell beats down on K.O., and, in a rare moment of appreciation, Boxman compliments his son for his efforts. However, Boxman is forced to retreat once the citizens of Lakewood Plaza combine their powers to destroy Big Darrell. In "Sibling Rivalry", frustrated with Darrell and Shannon's failures, Boxman creates a new robot named Raymond in hopes that he will succeed in destroying Lakewood Plaza. Raymond then begins flattering Boxman and announces his plan to steal a letter from the sign to Gar's Bodega and bring down the business as a result. Boxman, enamored with the idea, praises Raymond and berates his other children before taking Raymond to be equipped with powerful weaponry. Later, Boxman praises Raymond again after his successful mission, however, his attention is then drawn to Darrell and Shannon, who brings him a captured K.O (although, in reality, K.O., Darrell, and Shannon were collaborating to get rid of Raymond). Considerably impressed with his other children, Boxman turns all his praise towards Shannon and Darrell and berates Raymond instead. Boxman then leaves the room, with a saddened Raymond clinging to his ankles, begging him for another chance. In "Legends of Mr. Gar", Crinkly Wrinkly, while explaining the story of how Mr. Gar created Lakewood Plaza Turbo, states that Lad Boxman, Lord Boxman's youthful form, had challenged Mr. Gar to a fight. After being defeated and elbowed across the street, Boxman founded Boxmore to destroy Lakewood Plaza. Given Crinkly Wrinkly's fading memory and supposed insanity, it is questionable if what he said is the truth or not, although Gar said his story was completely accurate. I n "We're Captured", Boxman finally captures K.O., Rad, and Enid and prepares to put them through a complex death trap, only to be distracted by trying to cook a ham at the same time. After completely burning the ham, Boxman dresses up and greets his client Professor Venomous and his minion Fink at the door, whom he is having a dinner party with. Boxman is then called away to deal with Darrell and Shannon, the latter of which he sends to distract Venomous and Fink with a song, and then turns his attention to K.O., Rad, and Enid, who he confesses his overbooking to. Boxman tells his enemies that he will destroy them after dinner and rushes away again, having realized that Shannon is actually singing the Diarrhea Song. Soon afterwards, Boxman, Venomous, and Fink have dinner together, the latter two clearly displeased with eating burnt ham, and Boxman attempts to hold a toast to his clients. Just then, K.O., Rad, and Enid disguised as waiters burst into the room and begin sabotaging the dinner, pushing Boxman beyond his limits in a pie fight. Boxman then turns Darrell and Shannon into a cannon and begins firing pies back at K.O., Rad, and Enid, causing Venomous to join in and blast the heroes out of Boxmore. Venomous then reveals that he initially intended to sever his relationship with Boxmore, yet will now buy a thousand more robots if they are just as fun. Boxman then hugs Venomous before being knocked out by Fink. In "Stop Attacking the Plaza", Boxman attends a meeting with his head investors, Cosma, Vormulax and Billiam Milliam, over Boxmore's production sale. Boxman attempts to sneak out of the meeting to attack the Plaza, however, Cosma lashes out at him for constantly abandoning his job to attack the Plaza, resulting in the investors threatening to pull all funding from him if he doesn't stop attacking the Plaza for a single day. Boxman initially believes this to be an easy challenge, however, he begins to break down and realizes that he actually does have an obsession with attacking the Plaza and desperately attempts to prevent himself from doing so. Darrell, Shannon, and Raymond realize what their father is doing and attempt to take his mind off the Plaza with a family dinner, however, this only ends up angering Boxman instead. After the failed dinner, Boxman takes a moment to consider just how much obsessing over the Plaza consumes his time and reinvigorates his passion for making evil robots, putting Boxmore back in full bloom, although he still continues to think about attacking the Plaza. With only a few minutes left, Boxman decides to get rid of his obsession once and for all. Boxman soon enters Gar's Bodega and declares to K.O., Rad, and Enid that he will no longer attack the Plaza, also explaining that if he did so, it would cost him his job. Realizing an opportunity to get rid of Boxman for good, K.O., Rad and Enid begin trying to provoke him into attacking, although Boxman ends up ignoring them and moving on. Touched by Boxman's conviction, K.O., Rad and Enid hug, enraging Boxman, and, having endured the 24 hours, Boxman begins immediately trashing the Bodega before running back to Boxmore. Afterwards, Cosma calls to compliment Boxman's success and agrees to continue funding him. In his office, Boxman tells Ernesto that he's learned that he no longer needs to attack the Plaza, but wants to anyway, before sending an army of robots to attack the Bodega. In "Rad Likes Robots", Boxman is mentioned when Raymond and Darrell state that, if their father found out about Shannon's relationship with Radicles, she would be discontinued by him. In "The Power is Yours", Boxman hires efficiency expert Dr. Blight to help out Boxmore and ends up falling in love with her. Blight tells Boxman that, in order to make more money, Boxmore needs to pollute the environment more, and brings out her Ozone Destroyer to produce enough smog and greenhouse gases to destroy the world. Although questioning why Blight would want to destroy the world given that she lives on it, Boxman goes along with her plan and begins destroying the environment, melting the Polar Ice Caps, throwing trash everywhere and covering the whole world in smog. As a result of this, Planateer Kwame, along with K.O., Rad, Enid, Brendan and A Real Magic Skeleton, use the Power Rings to summon Captain Planet to stop Blight and Boxman. Despite his efforts, Captain Planet is defeated when Boxman blasts him with a gun that shoots pure Carbon Dioxide, defeating him. After the residents of Lakewood Plaza start cleaning up after themselves and summon Captain Planet again, he drenches Boxmore with water, causing Boxman's gun to short circuit and explode. To Boxman's displeasure, Blight then leaves to pollute somewhere else. Although stopping them, Captain Planet and the other heroes are technically unable to undo the effects of Blight and Boxman's pollution, yet still fight to stop additional harm to the environment. In "Villains Night Out", Lord Boxman is having a meeting with Professor Venomous, who is stressing over how P.O.I.N.T. has been pressuring him lately. Desiring to impress Venomous, Boxman shows him his Glorb processing plant, which is part of a secret project he had been working on. Before Boxman can elaborate, Fink shows Venomous some updates regarding Billion Million's party, and Venomous begins to leave. Realizing that Venomous is going to a Villain Party, Boxman forces himself along as Venomous' plus one, leaving Fink to be babysat by Darrel and Shannon. Once they arrive at the party, Boxman immediately begins making a fool out of himself, devouring snacks, hogging the dance floor and completely humiliating himself and the other villains, much to the annoyance of Venomous and Billiam. Boxman then takes place in the villain's Explode-Off contest and sends five missiles to unknown coordinates. Upon inspecting the coordinates, Billiam Milliam and the other villains panic, realizing that Boxman had sent the missiles to attack P.O.I.N.T. headquarters, in an attempt to impress Venomous. The missiles trigger P.O.I.N.T.'s automatic defense systems, which destroy the center area of Billion Million's yacht, forcing the villains to escape using several escape pods, leaving Boxman and Venomous behind. As Venomous tells Boxman that they can escape on the last escape pod, Boxman explains that he already knew that all of the other villains hated him, and came to the party to prove that he doesn't care what the other villains think and they can't stop him from doing what he wants, before summoning a giant spiked box to destroy the leftovers of the yacht while he and Venomous escape on his flying desk. Considerably impressed with Boxman's conviction and determination, Venomous asks to know every detail of his secret project and gives him a Bio-Chip that will turn his project into "the deadliest weapon alive". Boxman takes the chip and he and Venomous ride off, heading to pick up Fink. In "Villain's Night In", the moment in which Boxman gives Fink to Darrell and Shannon is expanded upon. While Shannon and Darrell are coloring together, Boxman bursts into the breakroom, throwing Fink under the table. Boxman tells his children that they must watch over Fink while he and Venomous are out, warning them that if anything bad happens to her, it will mean the end of all his happiness. Later, Darrell and Shannon decide to watch videos with Fink (which, in reality, are just Boxman propaganda). Once Boxman and Venomous return, Fink attempts to blame everything that happened on them, although she ends up falling asleep in the process. Venomous leaves with Fink happy, stating that her babysitters are usually the ones who end up exhausted, and Boxman, while not understanding what had happened, gives Darrell and Shannon two Billiam Milliam shirts he had gotten at the party as a reward for their good work. In the Video Games ''OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo'' In the mobile game OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo (which is set in the universe of the Lakewood Plaza Turbo pilot), Lord Boxman masterminds the distribution of Hero Tonic, a drink designed to turn anyone who drinks it into a great hero, to Lakewood Plaza. However, in reality, the Hero Tonic had been laced with nanobots that would turn anyone who drank the Tonic evil, forcing Mr. Gar to blow up the Plaza so that all the evil heroes would be scattered and unable to team up. While alluded to several times by his henchmen, Boxman fully appears after Darrell fails to beat K.O., berating his son for his failure to prevent Lakewood Plaza's reconstruction while he attends to his own plans. Boxman then elects Shannon as the new leader of the mission, and tells his two children to leave him be. Towards the end of the game, Mr. Gar and the other heroes realize that Lord Boxman is behind the Hero Tonic, which Boxman, teleporting himself above them, confirms. Boxman reveals that the Hero Tonic was merely a test run, and that, while the heroes were occupied, he perfected a more potent and irreversible Evil Tonic that he will sell to all the villain retail stores in the world, so that Boxmore can expand into a new business venture: taking over the world. K.O. attempts to stop Boxman with his Mega Power Fist attack, although Boxman simply captures the attack in his flying desk, and teleports himself back to Boxmore. K.O. soon confronts Boxman in his office, and tells him to fight fair and square. However, Boxman states that he doesn't do "fair", and explains that the Hero and Evil Tonics not only turn heroes evil, but empowers villains, drinking a whole bottle of Evil Tonic to turn himself into Lord Box-Max. After a hard fought battle, K.O. defeats Lord Box-Max, who depowers back into Boxman soon afterwards. Boxman escapes through another portal and swears that Lakewood Plaza has not seen the last of him. ''OK K.O.! Let's Pay Heroes'' In OK K.O.! Let's Play Heroes, Lord Boxman first appears during the opening of the game, taking over K.O.'s introduction of him after the latter continuously gets his name wrong. Later on, Boxman sends Mega Jethro to the Plaza to destroy it, although he is defeated by K.O.. The next day, Boxman crashes into the POW Card Industries building and reveals to Powio B. Cardsly that he bought out the POW Card company from under him, and that he's going to be making some changes. Boxman soon uses his control over the company to reset the POW Card levels of every hero in the Plaza in an attempt to demoralize them, although, the next day, K.O., with help from Dendy, starts to raise the hero's levels back up by helping them out. Once Boxman gets wind of this, he swears that K.O. will pay for his actions, "plus interest". Boxman later rants about how K.O. had defeated all the Random Battle Bot boxes he had sent to sneak attack the Plaza. Much later into the game, Boxman plots to create a robot called the EN-1D, which will fight like a hero, but for the side of evil. To create his robot, he attacks the Plaza and has a Shannon steal a lock of Enid's hair, which he prepares to use to unlock the genetic code for heroism. K.O., upon realizing his plot, disguises himself as a Jethro and infiltrates Boxmore, where Boxman holds a presentation to introduce the EN-1D. When K.O. accidentally reveals himself Boxman sics his children on him, although K.O. manages to escape with the hair. Back at Pow Card Industries, Boxman asks Powio B. Cardsly what K.O.'s Powie Zowie is, learning that is called the Cute-A-Clysm, which makes anyone in its path experience "shucks and aww". Boxman then has Cardsly change K.O.'s Powie Zowie to something more destructive, and, since the Powie Zowie has to be representative of the hero it belongs to, it is reprogrammed to unleash Turbo K.O.. Although T.K.O. partially destroys the Plaza, Boxman is enraged to find that nobody blames K.O. for what happened, and decides to use another tactic to get rid of him. When Radicles attempts to break his box lifting record, Boxman decides to stop him, sending a flying feather to make him sneeze and drop all the boxes, however, K.O. later helps Radicles beat his record without interruption. While spying on K.O. and Carol, Boxman decides to steal the latter's photos reels after they have been developed, placing an enlarged baby photo of K.O. on a giant billboard outside Boxmore, hoping this will discredit and humiliate him. However, Boxman is once again enraged when K.O. accepts the billboard and doesn't destroy it, realizing it reminds him of just how much his mother loves him. Following this, Boxman gives K.O. a job application forum for Boxmore, and tells K.O. that, if he comes work for him, he will stop attacking the Plaza, and K.O. reluctantly agrees. K.O. attempts to talk to Boxman about changing his position, only to catch him monologuing about how the Plaza is unprotected now that he has control over K.O.. K.O. confronts Boxman and quits, although Boxman sics his children on K.O. and fights him. Appearance Lord Boxman is a short and round person with a rotund figure and pale yellow skin. He has spikey light green hair and a bronze-gold colored cybernetic plate on the left side of his head with a red eye plate as well, a gold-colored claw-esque cybernetic hand on his left arm resembling a chicken leg, as shown in "We're Captured", and sharp teeth. His main attire is a large white lab coat with a dark blue tie and also wears black pants and boots as well. Personality Lord Boxman is a classical villain who hates everything heroic. He also despises friendship as he views it as a weakness as well as a threat to his business and uses that belief to justify making and sending countless robotic henchmen out to Lakewood Plaza Turbo to destroy the area and defeat all of the heroes that attend and work at the store. He's willing to try to turn heroes against one another, such as when he had captured K.O. and tried to lure in Enid and Radicles to make them view him as a nuisance when the complete opposite had happened. Despite his hatred of friendship, however, Boxman is seen referring to Professor Venomous as his friend as seen in "Villain's Night Out" where he sings a song about how he and Venomous are friends and actively tries anything he can to impress his top client and remain a close friend of his at all costs. Boxman also has many robots made and he often refers to them as his children and has them rebuilt after they are defeated in battle, but is often disapointed with their failures and will make new robots to replace them when necessary. He is also rather smart and intellectual, as Boxman can properly manage his company and create the needed robot henchmen for his overall goals. When dealing with his investors, he strives to impress them even going as far as to force himself to avoid attacking the plaza for a single day as a means of increasing the production of his robots to appease his investors so he can remain in business. When it comes to people, Boxman himself appears to want nothing more but to impress Professor Venomous as he often bends over backward to make him happy by any means necessary whenever he visits his business. When he came over to Boxmore for a dinner party, Boxman went to the extreme to make him happy and won back his support after he displayed his devotion to fighting the heroes of the plaza, a trait that Venomous admires greatly about him. In "Villains' Night Out", Boxman reveals that he's fully aware of the views that the other villains have on him and doesn't care that they hate him. He only attended the party just to prove that he could care less about how they view him and instead dedicates himself to destroying the plaza at all costs. His devotion and obsession with destroying Lakewood Plaza Turbo and surpassing Mr. Gar as the top businessman is his passion and he views his battles with them as such. Powers and Abilities Lord Boxman is a largely non-action villain as he rarely engages in open battles with the heroes in Lakewood Plaza Turbo and instead relies on his robot henchmen to defeat the heroes and sends them to the plaza to fight them. His henchmen are sent in via Blind Boxes, which are forms of transportation to the plaza and can hold as many henchmen that are sent in. Boxman himself has a high level of intelligence, as he is able to create countless robot henchmen and can send them in on a daily basis as well as afford the needed assets to do so. In the video game, OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo, he serves as the final boss and will transform into Lord Box-Max after drinking his Evil Tonic. He can summon robots, teleport with boxes, has enhnaced punches, and sends out blasts and shoots lasers out of these boxes. However, these abilities are purely exclusive to the game and not the overall main series. Quotes Trivia *It is possible that Boxman is a parody of/based on Dr. Wily, Dr. N. Gin and Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, as they are all mad scientists who build evil robotic henchmen. Specifically, Boxmore bears some resemblance to the evil lairs utilized by Wily, N. Gin and Boxman's designs bear striking similarities (most notably their shared cybernetic faces), and Jim Cummings had previously voiced Robotnik in S''onic SATAM. '' *Strangely, despite his lack of understanding that good and evil can be a moral gray area, his robots seem to grasp a better understanding of this. *He refers to his body fat as "puff", and is quite insecure about his weight. *Though he appears short and fat, in the episode "We're Captured", he is seen breaking a chair over his knee with little effort. It is not known if he knows his own strength. *As seen in the pilot's intro, it is possible he was originally supposed to have both normal arms. *His design changes between him having a human ear on the right side of his head to having his cybernetics encasing the entire back of his head. Navigation Category:Arrogant Category:OK K.O. Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Supervillains Category:Big Bads Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Parents Category:Abusers Category:Businessmen Category:Male Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Evil Creator Category:Military Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyers Category:Incompetent Category:Wealthy Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Envious Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Mongers Category:Supremacists Category:Power Hungry Category:Warlords Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Deal Makers Category:Leader Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Kidnapper Category:Social Darwinists Category:Genocidal Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Conspirators Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Polluters Category:Scapegoat Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Propagandists Category:Control Freaks Category:Enigmatic Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Fighter Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Elementals Category:Hypocrites Category:Crossover Villains Category:Deceased Category:Betrayed Category:Elderly